1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pulsating massagers and, more particularly, to pulsating massagers which transmit the pulsating action through the fingertips of the user to the area being massaged.
2. Description of the Background
Pulsating electric massagers are known which involve the application of a pulsating device directly to the area being massaged. For example, electric massagers have been sold with a tapered point to focus vibrating action on one point of the area being massaged or with a wide-area head containing tapper heads which move up and down to communicate vibrating action to a large area of skin being massaged. The known pulsating electric massagers have the disadvantage of not permitting the combination of skin-on-skin contact of a professional masseur with vibrations sent below the skin of the area being massaged through the user's fingertips so that the user may press deep into kinks under the skin while the pulsating effect is transmitted to the area being massaged for maximum effect.
In view of this disadvantage, it has been appreciated that it is desirable to combine the skin-on-skin contact of a professional masseur with the pulsating power of electric massagers. To this end, several pulsating electric massagers have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,680 (Clement et al.) proposes a massage apparatus to be attached to the backs of the hands of the user. The massage apparatus communicates fine vibrations which are regulatable in intensity and amplitude. Clement et al. show the use of vibrators connected to metallic plates which are held firmly to the back of the operator's hands with harnesses. The front edges of the plates rest upon and are located to the rear of the knuckles of the hands. The massage apparatus disclosed by Clement et al. vibrates the entire hand of the user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,181,282 (Oster) and 3,623,481 (Curran) propose vibrating devices which vibrate the rear portion of the user's finger behind the second knuckle. Oster discloses a vibrator for which the amplitude of the vibrations produced may be varied and which attaches to the back of the user's hand as well as around the rear portion of the user's middle two fingers. Oster's patent notes that it is essential that the machine be held in a position with the band in back of the second knuckles of the middle two fingers so that all of the fingers are free for massaging manipulation. Curran shows a gum massage implement to be attached to a single massaging finger. A vibration-generating unit is attached directly to a single finger of the operator rearwardly of the second joint of the finger. Thus, Oster and Curran disclose vibrating devices which vibrate the user's finger only at a rear portion, not at the fingertips.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,055 (Boerger) proposes a hand massager which is placed on the back of the user's fingers to vibrate same. The body of the vibrator is attached to the hands of the operator by finger loops which fit around the rear portion of the fingers above the second knuckle. Thus, Boerger shows a hand massager which vibrates the user's fingers at the rear portion of the fingers, not the fingertips. Further, Boerger does not disclose a vibrating hand massager for which the vibration rate may be varied.
None of the above proposed devices are capable of transmitting the pulsating action of an pulsating electric massager through the user's fingertips to the area being massaged and also provide for variability of the vibration rate of the pulsating massager in a simple manner.